Don't Laugh at Me
by Gleeauthor11
Summary: Sue meets a 15 year old girl when she is asked to spesk at a high school in DC and is reminded of just how cruel kids can be. Not in a series. Please rr.


**AN: This is one of my shorter stories. I wrote this because the storyline is one I relate to very well. It is very real and happens everyday. I hope this story will inspire you as it did me when I was writing it. Please read and review.**

As always, the characters of Sue Thoimas F.B.Eye do not belong to me but to PAX. The character Anita does belong to me.

Don't Laugh At Me

Summery: When Sue is asked to speak at a local high school she meets a young girl who reminds her of her past.

Chapter One: The Letter

The rain poured down in sheets as Sue Thomas made her way into the bullpen with Levi by her side. The office was empty except for her co-worker Jack Hudson who was sitting at his desk typing on his computer. Sue walked over to her desk and put her stuff away. Despite the rainy day Sue was in high spirits. It had been an easy week at the FBI and with no new case the team was free to finish overdue paperwork. Sue glanced back over at Jack and saw him still staring at his computer screen, not even acknowledging his presence.

"Must be important," Sue whispered to Levi, who sat patiently by her side.

Levi whimpered and put his paw on the arm of Sue's chair. Sue smiled and scratched her friend's head. Getting out of her chair Sue went over to Jack's desk and stood behind him. Trying to be as quiet as possible Sue put both hands over Jack's eyes. The sudden motion caused Jack to practically jump out of his chair. He spun around, the movement of his chair knocking into Sue.

Sue giggled like a schoolgirl. "Good morning to you too," she said in between giggles.

'Are you trying to kill me?" Jack asked, slightly annoyed but he was laughing as he said it.

"No, I'm not trying to make you ill," Sue answered. "You just looked kind of spaced out. Do we have a new case?"

"No," Jack answered. He grabbed a piece of paper off his desk and handed it to Sue. "This came for you yesterday after you and Lucy left."

Sue took the envelope from him. "Thanks." She tore into it and unfolded the letter. "Oh my gosh," she squealed.

"What is it?" Jack asked curiously

"I've been asked to speak at Washington High School tomorrow morning to the entire freshman class." Sue handed Jack the letter.

"Wow. Congrats," Jack said. "Impressive."

Sue took the letter back and scanned it again. "Oh, Gosh what am I going to say."

Jack touched her arm to get her attention. "I'm sure you'll do great!"

Sue smiled. "Thank you," she signed. She walked over to her desk and sat down, her mind racing. "What should I talk about?" Sue mumbled to herself. She rested her chin on her hands, deep in thought.

"Okay we've got to talk to Randy about getting new parking spots," Lucy complained loudly as she walked into the bullpen.

"Good morning to you too," Jack commended with a nod. "What's wrong with your parking spot?"

"It's all the way in Maryland. Unlike some people I know who park right at the door," Lucy mumbled, casting a look at her roommate. She walked over to her friend's desk. "Sue?"

Levi put a paw on Sue's lap.

Sue looked up. "Oh, hi Luc."

Lucy raised her eyebrows. "You OK?" she signed.

Sue nodded. "Fine. I'm just deep in thought. I've been asked to speak at Washington High School tomorrow and I was just trying to think of what to say."

"Why don't you tell them about what your life was like before the FBI. You know, what you were like as a kid."

Sue cringed at the memories. She didn't know if she could talk about what had happened as a child without getting emotional. The memories were still too real, too vivid. She looked back up at Lucy, forcing a smile. "Good idea," she signed, not trusting her voice. She let out a sigh. "Well I'd better get to work."

Lucy nodded and walked back over to her desk.

Washington High School:

The laughter and giggling still echoed in Anita's ears as she made her way through the crowded hallway toward her second period Language Arts Class. English was Anita's favorite subject, mainly because it was the only subject she understood and could do without straining. Anita had always been visually impaired, ever since she could remember. She was born with a disease called ROP. The disease had robbed her of vision in one eye and had taken some in the other. Anita wore thick glasses but even then she still couldn't see the bored. It finally got to the point where she had to get someone else to take her notes for her and had to get an extra set of books to take home because she couldn't carry the load and she couldn't see the locker combination so she didn't have a locker.

Ever since Anita could remember she'd always been the loner at school, the outcast. She'd never really had any friends. Oh sure, she had kids she talked to in classes but non-one to really call her best friend. She'd always been small for her age and could never participate in any contact sport. As a child Anita hated elementary school. While the other kids were playing on the swings or throwing a ball around Anita would walk around and make up stories and pray. Recess was always very boring to her and she often chose to stay indoors with her vision teacher.

Anita made it to her front-row seat just as the warning bell rang. She sat down and wheeled her book bag closer to her, putting down the handle. Since she was so small Anita couldn't handle the weight of a backpack on her back she had gotten a book bag on wheels.

"Good morning, class," Anita's teacher Mrs. Anderson began, "This week is going to be a very special week. We will have speakers from different jobs. Tomorrow a deaf woman from the FBI will be speaking on her career at the FBI….."

Anita's eyes went wide. She'd always been interested in ASL and the deaf community but she'd never actually met a deaf person and wouldn't know what to say. Anita sat at her desk, a smile on her face. She couldn't wait until tomorrow.

The next day: Washington High:

Sue walked into the auditorium with the freshman advisor the next morning. It was eight o'clock and already there were kids in the theater.

"This is a good group of kids. I may have forgotten to mention this but you will be speaking to the freshman, sophomore, junior and senior classes. At different times of course," the supervisor said.

Sue nodded.

"I just want to thank you for taking time out of your day to do this."

"I'm happy to be here," Sue said. "I haven't done much public speaking so this will be a great opportunity for me."

Levi barked.

"And Levi too," Sue said with a laugh.

"We should be getting started shortly," the supervisor said and walked up onstage. She motioned for Sue to follow her. The supervisor cleared her throat and everything went silent.

"Settle down please," the supervisor said. "I'd like to introduce a very special young lady who had agreed to share her story with you today. Please be attentitive and respectful."

Sue took the microphone. "Thank you. Hi, my name is Sue Thomas and I work for the FBI. This is Levi, my hearing dog. He functions as my ears. He tells me if the telephone rings or the doorbell or even if someone is calling my name. I read lips and that is how I communicate to those who do not sign. How many of you know a little sign or have taken formal classes?"

A few students raised their hands.

""Wow, that's good. Well my story begins at the age of 18 months….I was sitting in front of the TV with my three older brothers…."

An hour later:

Anita remained seated in her seat as kids around her started milling around the theatre. She could see Sue Thomas up standing by the stage with her hearing dog, Levi.

"Did you like it?" Ms. Anderson asked. Ms. Anderson was very young, just out of college and Anita spent more time talking to her then she did her classmates.

"It really hit home," Anita replied with a sad smile. "Do you think I could meet her?"

"Sure. We have a few minutes before the bell," Mrs. Anderson said. She led Anita toward the front of the stage. "Ms. Thomas?"

Levi nudged Sue. Sue turned around. "Oh, hi," she said.

"I'd like to introduce you to one of my students. She wanted to meet you. This is Anita."

"Uh…An…

Anita fingerspelled her name. "Anita," she said.

"You sign?" Sue asked.

"Not much. I know a few signs," Anita answered. "I just wanted to tell you that you were awesome. You're story really hit home for me."

"Thank you. That's very sweet," Sue said with a smile.

A look of sadness crossed over Anita's face. "I know what its like to be teased," She whispered, "I've been teased my entire life."

Suddenly the bell rang.

"That's the bell," Anita told Sue. "I have to get to my next class."

"It was nice meeting you," Sue said with a warm smile.

Anita smiled. "You too." She gave Sue one last wave and walked out of the theatre.

"Uh…Ms.. Anderson?" Sue called.

Ms. Anderson turned around. "Yes?"

"What grade is Anita in?" Sue didn't want to pry, after all, she'd probably never see her again, but something had caught Sue's attention when Anita had said she was teased.

"Freshman," Ms. Anderson answered. She sighed and looked at Sue. "She's had it rough. Like you explained in your story about five guys teasing you, Anita also has kids that tease her, some more than others. She's always been very shy and quiet and kids make fun of her because of the way she walks and how she reads."

This information caused Sue to shutter. She remembered being that kid, not always getting everything people said and having problems in school.

"Well thank you," Sue said, trying desperately not to cry. "Uh where's the nearest restroom."

"Out the door and to the left," Ms. Anderson answered.

"Thank you," Sue said and walked out of the theatre, Levi trailing behind her. She walked into the bathroom and stood at the mirror. Several girls were standing beside her, talking. Sue watched their conversation.

"I know she's such a loser," one girl said and laughed. This made Sue cringe. "The way she walks. Oh my gosh its hilarious. She looks like a ballerina walking down the hallway with her little dog trailing behind her."

"It's more like a suitcase. She looks like she's going to the airport every single day," another girl jumped in. She turned her back so Sue didn't see the rest of the conversation. Finally the girls left and Sue was alone, or so she thought.

Anita came out of a stall, wiping her eyes. Her eyes were red and swollen and she was sniffling. She looked at Sue.

"You're lucky," Anita whispered, looking directly at Sue. "If they aren't facing you, you can't tell if people are talking about you or not. Sometimes I wish I was deaf so I wouldn't hear all the comments people make about me behind my back." Anita turned to go.

"Anita!" Sue called.

Anita turned around. "Yeah?"

Sue pulled a card out of her purse. "If you ever need anything or just want to talk this card has both my pager number and my work number."

"Thank you," Anita signed and smiled. She held the cared close to her face trying to make out the numbers.

"Can you read it?" Sue asked. She noticed how close Anita was holding the card to her face.

Anita looked up so Sue could read her lips. "Yeah, kind of. It's OK though I can get someone to read it to me. Thanks." Anita walked out of the bathroom, the door swinging shut behind her.

Next Day: Bullpen:

"So, how was it yesterday?" Tara asked as the two stood by the coffee machine early that morning.

"It was fun," Sue said. "I had a great time." Her smile faded. "I was reminded yesterday just how cruel kids can be and it's even worse for someone who can't fight back."

"What do you mean?" Tara asked.

"I met this girl yesterday. She came up to me and said she liked my story. She said it really it home because she's been teased all her life. She's visually impaired, is really small for her age and has trouble walking. I was in the restroom yesterday and I saw a conversation between a few girls. They were making fun of Anita. It turns out that Anita was in a stall listening to them."

"How sad," Tara said with total sympathy in her voice.

Sue nodded sadly. "I know," she whispered. She choked back at sob. "It just brought back so many memories. I remember what that was like but in I didn't overhear them talking about me. Anita said I was lucky because I was deaf and couldn't hear them make fun of me. She said she wished she was deaf so she wouldn't have to listen to it." Sue was almost crying by this point and it was getting very difficult to hide the tears that were threatening their way down her cheeks.

Tara embraced Sue into a hug and when she broke free she said, "All you an do is be there for her and pray for her."

Sue nodded. "I gave her my pager and work number. I told her to call me if she needed anything or just wanted to talk."

Tara nodded. "That's good."

That night: At a local restaurant:

"Luce you should've been there," Sue was saying as the two sat eating dinner. "It was incredible. Those kids really listened. I could just tell they were hanging on every word."

"You may have more impact on the world then you think," Lucy replied. She took a sip of her coffee and looked back at Sue. "Tara told me about Anita."

Sue nodded.

Suddenly she felt a tap on the shoulder. She turned around and saw Anita standing behind her, a smile on her face.

"I just wanted to say hi and to introduce you to my dad," Anita answered. She gestured toward the tall man that was standing behind her. "Dad, this is Sue Thomas. She spoke at my school today and she works for the FBI. Sue, this is my dad Tim Roberts."

"It's finally nice to meet you," Tim said, extending his hand toward Sue. "Anita has talked about nothing else since she got home from school this afternoon. Your story really inspired her."

"Thank you," Sue answered. "Oh, this is my roommate Lucy Dotson. She works at the FBI with me. Luce this is Anita and her dad."

"Hi," Lucy said with a smile. She checked her watch. "Sue we have to meet Tara at the ice skating rink in ten minutes."

"Oh, right," Sue said.

"My dad and I are going ice skating too," Anita said, her eyes sparkling with excitement. "Since you were a figure skater maybe you can teach me to skate. I can't do it at all, it takes two people just to hold me up."

"I'd love to teach you!" Sue said. "But I have to warn you, I haven't been on skates in a very long time."

Anita shrugged. "That's OK."

Ice skating rink:

"The most important thing to remember is to keep your ankles straight," Sue told Anita as she helped her lace up her skates. Once they were laced Sue helped Anita stand and led her to the ice.

"I can't do this," Anita said, looking at Sue, fear in her voice.

"I've got you," Sue told her. "I'm not going to let go." Sue looked over her shoulder. "Luce, watch Levi."

Lucy nodded.

Sue walked out onto the ice, holding tightly to Anita. She led her to the wall. "Just hold onto the wall until you get the feel of the ice."

Anita skated slowly, holding tightly onto the wall and onto Sue.

"Good!" Sue praised.

Then Tara skated up beside them. She tapped Sue on the shoulder.

Sue looked over. "Oh, hi Tara."

"Hi. Wow you're doing good Anita."

Anita smiled brightly. "Thanks. I have a great teacher."

Sue blushed. "Oh I don't know if I'm that great but I do try."

The girls giggled.

An hour later:

"Thanks for teaching me how to skate," Anita said as she took off her skates.

"You're welcome," Sue signed with a smile. "It was fun for me too. I haven't put on a pair of ice skates in years."

"Because of your friend Judy?" Anita whispered, looking at Sue with sad eyes.

Sue nodded. "Yes."

"Hey, do you have an email address?" Anita asked, wanting to change the subject. "I was thinking we could email each other in case we don't get to talk on the phone. I'm not a big phone person."

"Me either," Sue said with a smile. "I'll give you my home and work email."

Anita nodded. "Thank you," she signed.

Sue and Lucy's apartment:

"That was fun," Lucy said as they walked into the apartment a few minutes later.

"Yeah, it was," Sue said as she removed Levi's leash and placed it on the counter. She sighed. "Luce you should've seen Anita's face when I was skating with her. You would've thought I was taking to her Disney World."

Lucy nodded sadly. "It just makes me so mad to think kids talk about her behind her back. She's so sweet."

Sue smiled sadly. "Well now you know what I went through as a kid."

"I'm sorry Sue," Lucy said with total sympathy in her voice.

"It's fine Luce. The only thing I can do now is, make sure it doesn't keep happening to Anita." Sue walked into her bedroom and closed the door.

Next day: Washington High:

Anita was in fourth period chorus when her chorus teacher, Mrs. Norris, handed her a slip of paper.

"You're needed at the office," Mrs. Norris said.

Anita's heart began to pound. She'd never been asked to come to the office for anything in her life. Was she in trouble? Had she done something wrong?

"OOH little miss perfect has been called to the office," a girl snickered from behind her.

The class erupted in laughter.

Anita tried to ignore it and practically ran from the room, dragging her stuff along with her. The bell for fifth period was about to ring and Anita hoped this wouldn't take long. As she opened the office door Levi greeted her.

"What are you doing here?" Anita asked when she saw Sue.

"I came to see if I could kidnap you for lunch," Sue said. "I spoke with your dad and he said it was fine."

Anita's eyes went wide. "Awesome!" she said and gave Sue a big smile.

At the park:

"This is so much better than school food," Anita said as she ate a sloppy Joe. Levi ran around the grass playing with his bunny.

Sue nodded. "I bet," she said and took another bite of her sloppy Joe.

"Any new case at the FBI?" Anita asked.

Sue shook her head. "No, not really."

"I've never been to the FBI headquarters before. Can I maybe hang out with you for the rest of the day?"

"You could but I might give more homework," Sue remarked with a smile. She remembered when Amanda asked her the same exact question. What Anita said next was not what Sue had been expecting.

"I don't care. I don't want to go back to school. Hanging out with you would be way better than be teased for another two hours. I can't take it anymore." Tears rolled down Anita's cheeks. "I want it to stop," she sobbed.

Sue pulled her into a hug. "I know it's hard. It was hard for me but you've go to show them that you're strong, that you don't care what they say."

"That's the problem," Anita said, wiping her eyes. "I can't ignore them." She looked at Sue with pleading eyes. "I can't take it anymore. Not today anyway. I want a break."

"I know," Sue whispered. "I know exactly what you mean."

Bullpen:

"Okay I'm bored out of my mind," Bobby mumbled as he leaned back in his chair. "I kind of wish we had a case."

"Yeah,' Jack said. He looked over at Sue's empty desk. "What is taking her so long? Lunch is only an hour." Worriedly Jack picked up the phone and dialed Sue's number. As he put the phone to his ear he heard her voice.

"Everyone," Sue announced. "I'd like to introduce you to Anita. She and I met at the high school when I spoke there yesterday."

"Hi," Anita said shyly. She glanced around the bullpen.

"That's Tara, Lucy, bobby, Jack and Myles," Sue explained, pointing to each of her co-workers. "Anita is hanging out with me until for the rest of the day until her dad gets off work."

"I need to go call him," Anita told Sue.

"You can use my phone," Lucy offered.

Anita smiled. "Thanks." She walked over to the desk and began dialing her dad's work number.

"So, what's the deal with the kid?" Myles whispered, walking over to Sue.

Lucy hit him playfully on the shoulder. "Myles!" she hissed. She turned back to Sue. "What's going on? Is she…." Her voice tailed off.

Sue nodded. "_Yes_," she signed. "I took her to lunch and I was going to take her back to school but she didn't want to go. She pleaded with me not to take her back. She said she didn't want to be teased any more. I know what she's going through. I was there when I was her age going through the same thing."

"So, what are we supposed to do with her for the rest of the afternoon?" Jack asked.

"I'm going to give her a tour and then we'll see," Sue said as she proceeded to take Levi's leash off of him.

"I called my dad," Anita said. Sue had her back turned and didn't realize Anita was speaking to her.

Live nudged Sue and looked toward Anita. Sue turned around. "Did you get a hold of your dad?"

"Yes," Anita answered. "He's going to pick me up here at five."

Sue nodded. "Well then why don't I give you a tour and you can see what the FBI really does during their spare time." Sue glanced around at her co-workers. "As you can probably tell, we don't have a case right now."

"It's not always like this," Tara interjected quickly.

Anita didn't say anything.

"Come on let's go tour the rest of the building," Sue said and walked out of the bullpen with Anta following behind her.

An few hours later:

"Did you have fun?" Tim Roberts asked his daughter.

"It was awesome!" Anita said with a smile. She turned to Sue. "Thanks for showing me around and for lunch."

"You're welcome. It gave me something to do besides sitting at my desk dong paperwork," Sue answered with a laugh. She watched as Anita and her dad walked down the hall. Going back into the bullpen Sue sat down at her desk. Jack came over to her.

"You know, you should really think about becoming a teacher. You have a way with kids, especially teens."

Sue smiled. "Thanks, Jack." She stood up. "You know, I think I'm going to head home."

"Same here," Jack said. "Hopefully we'll get a case tomorrow."

Sue nodded. "Night." Sue grabbed Levi's leash, put it on him and walked out of the bullpen.

Later that night: Sue and Lucy's apartment:

Sue was sitting at the table typing on her laptop when Levi nudged her. Sue looked up and saw Lucy standing in the kitchen doorway.

"What are you working on?" Lucy asked, coming into the kitchen.

"Just checking email," Sue replied tiredly. She clicked on one from Anita.

Hey, Sue,

It's Anita. I just wanted to say thanks for today. It was awesome. So much better than school. I was listening to the radio today and I heard this song called Don't Laugh At Me. Here are the words:

_I'm a little boy with glasses _

_One they call the geek. _

_A little girl who never smiles _

_I've got braces on my teeth _

_And I know how it feels to cry myself to sleep. _

_I'm that kid on every playground always chosen last _

_A single teenage mother trying to overcome my past _

_You don't have to be my friend is it too much to ask _

_Don't Laugh At Me _

_Don't call me names _

_Don't get your pleasure from my pain _

_In God's eyes we're all the same _

_Someday we'll all have perfect wings _

_Don't Laugh at me. _

Sue quickly hit the reply button.

Anita,

That song really says it all. The words are so true. In God's eyes we all are the same and we will have perfect wings.

Your friend,

Sue

The End

AN: The song is Don't Laugh at Me by Country Singer Mark Wills.


End file.
